battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
War Drums
War Drums was a hobbyweight robot built by Team Insanity that competed at the 2004 NPC Charity Open. It was a four-wheeled, Silver, invertable robot that was armed with a powerful spinning drum. War Drums did well in the competition, reaching the quarterfinals before losing to Spatula. War Drums would continue competing for years, even entering RoboGames 2005. However by early 2012 it was completely outclassed, and was retired. The team that built War Drums also built middleweight Death Drum, however it was far less successful, failing to win a single fight. Robot History NPC Charity Open War Drums first match was against Spatula. This fight started with Spatula immediately coming out of its square, and slamming into War Drums, flipping it. Spatula then slammed War Drums into the wall before charging at its spinning drum. This used the power of War Drums own weapon against itself as War Drums was sent flying by this hit, War Drums only had half of its drive at this point so Spatula slammed into it again, flipping it once more. Now upright, War Drums then landed a hit on Spatula that sent it flying through the air, however it was still having drive issues, and this allowed Spatula to take it to the wall. In doing so however Spatula got itself stuck under the wall, and the match had to be paused to free Spatula. Once the match resumed it was clear that War Drums weapon was not working, and Spatula took it into the wall again, Spatula then pushed War Drums around the arena as the final seconds ticked down on the clock. War Drums lost the resulting judges decision, and was now in the loser's bracket where it received a bye, this put it up against Mace. As soon as this fight started Mace was only able to move in circles, this allowed War Drums to come in, and send it flying. War Drums then slammed into the wall before delivering another blow to Mace, this time flipping it. War Drums continued doing this several times until it got another hit, this time ripping the right wheel off of Mace. War Drums then delivered a final hit to Mace, sending it flying once more, before Mace tapped out. This win put War Drums into the first quarterfinal round where it faced Another Fierce Weed-Wacker. This fight started with War Drums spinning up, and driving over to AFWW. However AFWW was not moving at all, and tapped out. This win by knockout meant that War Drums was now in the second quarterfinal round where it faced Spatula again. This fight started with War Drums grinding away at Spatula's wedge before getting around to the rear of Spatula, and sending it flying. War Drums then drove over the top of Spatula which then rammed it, this flipped War Drums, and Spatula delivered two more slams, stopping the weapon of War Drums. Shortly after this attack War Drums stopped moving, and tapped out. This meant that War Drums was eliminated from the tournament. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 2 *'Losses:' 2 Category:Hobbyweight Robots Category:Hobbyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots armed with Spinning Drums Category:Invertible Robots Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots with equal amounts of Losses and Wins Category:Robots from New Jersey